Come Back When You Can
by catandmouse10
Summary: Jemma loves Steve and Steve love Jemma. But they can't see each other for a year.


A/N: I haven't written anything in awhile. And I feel bad about that. But there wasn't anything I could do about it. I hate having writer's block. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, And there will be spoilers for "Captain America: Civil War" in case you haven't seen it.

Come Back When You Can

She had been forced to sit on the sidelines along with the rest of her team as Steve and Tony fought. It was painful for her to watch. She loved Tony like a brother and well she loved Steve like a woman would love a man. Of course Steve never knew how she felt. He didn't act like he did anyway. He had more important things to worry about than her feelings for him right now.

Those things including hiding from the U.S. government and if he gets caught it is very likely he will be spending the rest of his life in the Raft with Sam, Clint, Scott, and Wanda.

Tony returns to the Avengers compound while Jemma is helping Rhodey with his exercises. The billionaire has changed out of his Iron Man suit and into a black t-shirt and jeans. And resting on his arm is Captain America's shield. She and Rhodey stop what they are doing when they see him enter the room.

She helps Rhodey onto the couch and sits down beside him. "Did the arrest him?" Jemma asks Tony. He shakes his head in response. Jemma breathes a sigh of relief and Rhodey flashes her a small smile.

Steve may have no idea she likes him, but everyone else in the compound does.

"No, he and Bucky got away," He sighs and looks down at the shield. "I should say I let them get away." He looks up and Jemma notices the sadness in his brown eyes. It's the same sadness the fills Rhodey's brown eyes every now and then. They are both wishing Wanda had gotten away too.

She may have disagreed with them but both of them loved her still and wanted to protect her.

"I'm gonna go to my lab and see if I can make some repairs to the shield for when he comes back," Tony tells them as he runs his hand over the claw marks that are imbedded in the red, white, and blue shield. "I'll see you two later." He leaves the room without another room and Jemma looks over at Rhodey and he looks as sad as she feels.

"Can we cut this session short, Jemma?" Rhodey asks her a minute later. She nods her head and helps him into the wheel chair he is currently using to get around. He is not back to full strength yet, but he is hoping he will be soon.

"I'm gonna go check on Tony and I am sure he will be back." He tells Jemma and she nods her head. She wants to believe him, but she's not sure she does at the moment.

It's quiet for the next couple of weeks and Jemma spends her time working and thinking about Steve. No one has heard anything from him or Bucky. And Scott, Sam, Wanda, and Clint are still locked up in the Raft. She knows he is somewhere coming up with a plan to break them out.

A package arrives at the end of the second week. It contains two letters and a cell phone. Tony calls her into his office and hands her one of the letters. "This is for you," He tells her. "It's from Cap." He's about to say more but the phone on his desk rings and it's General Ross informing him there has been a break in at the Raft. Tony puts him on hold and smirks before he returns his attention to her. "I like to watch the light blink and you should go read that letter." He tells her as he shoos her out of his office. Jemma laughs and shuts the door behind her before she makes her way to her room.

She sits down on her bed and looks down at the plain white envelope. He had written her name on the front. She would know his hand writing anywhere. She tears it open slowly and watches as a white piece of paper falls into her lap. She's honestly a little scared to look at it. She has a feeling she knows what it's about. But she pick it up, takes a deep breath and begins to read.

 _Dear Jemma,_

 _I know this must be strange for you to receive a letter from me under these circumstances. However, on my road trip with Sam and Bucky, Sam told me something that I didn't believe at first. But now that I look on the times I spent with you I can see it. You have feelings for me and I wish I had seen it before. And I wish I could say this to you face that I feel the same. But I can't do that so I will settle for a letter._

 _I'm not sure when I'll be back. I want you to be happy and if that means moving on so be it. You don't have to wait for me. And I'm sorry I can't give you a return address but I can't take the risk of you getting in trouble or getting caught. I will still try and write you more. The thought of you is the only thing keeping a smile on my face these days._

 _With Love,_

 _Steve Rogers_

She stared down at the letter, trying to process what she had read. He felt the same way and wish he had known sooner. That meant he had felt the same way for awhile but never had the courage to tell her. "I guess we were both a couple of cowards." She says to herself as she sets the letter on her night stand and thinks of all the time she spent with Steve and how much she misses him. Tears begin to fill her hazel eyes as someone sits beside her on her bed.

"Tony told me you got a letter from Steve," He says as he pulls her into a hug. "I know you miss him a lot."

"He told me he knew how I felt about him and he told me he had felt the same for awhile." She tells her best friend as she rests his head against his shoulder.

"Steve will come back for you Jemma," Fitz says as he hugs her a little tighter. "And hopefully he will bring Natasha with him."

Jemma had forgotten she was the only one in love with an Avenger on the run. After she had helped Steve and Bucky escape, Natasha had to disappear and no one had heard from her in awhile. At least Jemma had a letter from Steve. Fitz had nothing.

"Don't worry Fitz. Natasha will come back for you too." She tries to reassure her best friend.

"I hope so." he replies with a smile.

A few months pass before the next letter arrives. He still doesn't tell her when he'll be back, but she has a feeling he doesn't even know. Tony, Rhodey, and even the King of Wakanda have spoken out on Steve and the other fugitive Avengers behalves But General Ross won't budge. He wants to see Steve Rogers locked up. Jemma actually thinks he wants to see Steve's head on a pike, but she doesn't say that out loud.

Another letter arrives and Jemma stores it with the other two in her nightstand. Her hope of him coming back sooner rather than later is starting to fade. But her hope starts to return when Tony calls Steve and the others to help them on a mission.

She and others in the compound watch as Tony hands Steve his shield back. It brings tears to her eyes to see them back together. Of course they win and Steve and the others return to the compound with Tony. She doesn't see anyone outside the compound who would want to arrest Steve, so she figures someone told General Ross to stand down. Either way she was happy yo see him again.

Steve enters the living room area and Jemma leaps off the couch and into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. "I missed you so much." She tells him before she begins to kiss him. He kisses her back and when they pull away from each other, they see their friends standing there with smirks on their faces.

"I guess she missed you more than you thought she did." Sam says as the others nod their head in agreement.

"Shut up Sam." Steve says to his friend before he returns his focus to Jemma. "I missed you too." He tells her before he begins to kiss her again.


End file.
